1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a holder, more particularly to a holder mounted on a vertical wall for holding wok-covers of different sizes and shapes.
2. Description of the Related Art
When cooking with a wok, a wok-cover is used to cover the same so as to quicken the cooking or to make the food more delicious. The problem with the wok-cover is that, when it is removed from the wok, one can not always locate a proper place to put the wok-cover, which will be used again after some time. If one leaves it at any place in the kitchen, it becomes an obstacle in the kitchen, where room is often limited. In addition, water condensed from the steam inside of the wok-cover will drop on the floor, thereby soiling the kitchen.
There are already several kinds of wok-cover holders invented for use in a kitchen, but each can only hold a wok-cover of a particular type and does not contain a receptacle for receiving the condensation which flows down from the wok-cover.